Waiting
by Alien-Queen-Stan
Summary: Taishiro is late with an s/o waiting for him at home. Trash summary but basically just a fluffy one-shot - maybe what can be considered some slight angst- for fatgum because he isn't appreciated as much as he should be


They glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour, unlocking their phone screen for the upteenth time just to feel their insides twist when they saw that they didn't have any missed texts or calls. Taishiro was late and they felt the anxiety swell in their chest with each minute that passed.

Him being late wasn't that unusual, he often got caught up in a conversation with another pro or a civilian on his way home or he had to finish some last minute paperwork. However, he'd always send a text or call if he thought he'd be even a minute late getting back home. They had thought the whole thing to be a bit ridiculous, messaging or calling to say you'll be home at 6:35pm instead of 6:30pm was just a tad excessive, however, they hadn't realized how much those calls and texts had gave them peace of mind until they had to go without them.

Placing the phone back on the coffee table they ran their hands through their hair and wore their bottom lip between their teeth as they debated what to do. They didn't want to seem too clingy or overbearing by calling him - perhaps he had just forgotten. It happens to everyone, no big deal. They shouldn't be getting so bent out of shape over something so small. He's a pro-hero, he's a busy man and probably just got caught up at the agency. Even knowing this they couldn't stop the little voice that whispered in the back of their head and brought up how anything could happen to a pro-hero during their shifts, for all they knew he could've been seriously injured or worse.

Taking a deep breath they closed their eyes and tried to focus on the rational thoughts as opposed to giving in to their anxieties. Taishiro had always poked fun at them for being so quick to worry about things, now that they thought about it it's probably why he checked in with them so often.

They had been debating if they should call him or not when their phone screen lit up. The relief was instantaneous when they saw his name pop up on the caller ID and they were quick to rush to answer the phone, fumbling and nearly dropping it in their eagerness.

"Hey," they answered breathlessly. They wanted to kick themselves for how out of sorts they probably sounded and with how quickly they had answered Taishiro would without a doubt know they had been sitting around waiting for his call.

"Hey, Sweetheart," they couldn't help but notice how tired he sounded, "Sorry I'm running late, I just left the agency. There was some last minute things to do, I should be home in thirty minutes or so."

"Is something wrong?" They had grow tense upon hearing him answer the phone. Normally he was so energetic, a tired Tiashiro was something they didn't encounter often. They had only heard the drowsy tone in his voice a handful of times, each was when a fight with a villain had gone worse than he had anticipated or an investigation was becoming far too taxing.

"No, it was just a long day," the response was accompanied by a light chuckle, one that could almost be described as nervous...

They didn't buy the excuse for a second but decided to let it go for now, "Alright, I'll see you when you get home." Being able to see him in person would be better for them to try and get a straight answer out of him, besides, they really did want him to hurry home. They felt a little ridiculous for missing him when they hadn't even been away from each other for a full day but it was probably due to the anxiety that was eating away at them earlier.

"I won't keep you waiting any longer," he promised, "see you then. Love you."

"Love you too."

The call ended with a soft click and they finally were able to let out their sigh of relief. He was fine and he was on his way home. Well, maybe he wasn't _perfectly fine_ , but he was able to be on his way home so that's all they had been needing to hear.

Looking at the clock they decided to begin working on dinner for the both of them. With how tired he sounded it was likely he lost some of his fat reserve, looking through their kitchen pantry they began forming ideas of what to make that would help solve that issue. If they got lucky it would be done by the time he got home.

* * *

Taishiro had to practically drag himself up the steps to the front door of their home. The fight with the villain had taken a lot out of him but while he was left battered and bruised he was no worse for wear. At least in his own humble opinion, the doctors and nurses had thought otherwise but it wasn't something some food and some sleep couldn't fix.

He had been tempted to stay overnight in the hospital, if only to avoid the expenditure of energy he had to use to get back home. However, the idea of going without seeing his s/o, even if only for the night, or not being able to have them curled up into his side as they both drifted off to sleep had left a bitter taste in his mouth and was more than enough of an incentive for him to get his aching body up and moving so he could be released as soon as possible.

Realistically, Taishiro knew there was no way in hell his s/o would've just stayed home if they knew he was in the hospital. On several occasions over the years they had rushed over as soon as they learned of his condition and insisted on staying with him until he was released. He always felt bad when they had to use sick days or vacation days to get time off of work so they could be with him, however, no matter how much he tried to reason with them and insist nothing would happen to him for the few hours they were gone it was nearly impossible to change their mind when they had made their decision on something. He appreciated their company more than he could ever describe, their bright smiles always managed to light up those poorly lit patient rooms and their comforting touches were able to make him forget where he was even if just for a moment. But he knew it took a toll on them, they had never liked hospitals in general, they found them to be far too depressing, and having to see him bruised and broken was hard for them. He could practically hear the gears in their head turning during the odd moment silence would overtake them, usually at night when the two were squished together on the far too small bed with them ducking under whatever cord there was that connected him to the monitors. They'd hold onto him just a bit tighter, their words just barely above a whisper, as they'd make him promise to be more careful. Their face would be hidden in his neck so he could never see their expression but on occasion he'd feel the thin material of the hospital issued shirt grow damp and his heart would break in the most torturous way.

His job demanded a lot of him and often he forgot how much the profession required of them as well. Taishiro got anxious when he heard there was villain activity just in the district they worked in, he couldn't imagine what they must feel everyday they had to see him off in the morning knowing he'd be _looking_ for danger.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the troubling thoughts floating around, Taishiro opened the door and immediately his senses were greeted with the sounds of a silky smooth melody that filled their home and was accompanied by the sounds of movement in the kitchen along with a savory aroma that had him practically drooling where he stood.

After changing out of his shoes and setting down the bag that contained his ruined hero costumer, and whatever else the hospital felt was necessary to send him home with, Taishiro followed the sounds and sure enough he found his s/o in the kitchen. Their back was towards him, they probably hadn't heard him come in because of the music, and he leaned against the island counter and took a moment to appreciate the domesticality of it all.

The last rays of the light from the setting sun filtered into the house from the windows and cast their skin in a golden hue that practically took his breath away. Their head bobbed and their body swayed as they hummed along to the music and Taishiro couldn't imagine a prettier picture than the one they made from just doing the most basic tasks.

Lost in thought he had completely forgotten to announce his presence to them and when they turned to set a pan aside they had caught sight of his figure they practically leaped out of their skin and gave a shout of alarm. The pan they had been holding was dropped in their surprise and it clattered to the floor, the contents spilling across the kitchen tiles.

"Oh, shit," Taishiro rushed to their side and looked them over to make sure that the pan hadn't fallen on their feet or that the hot contents hadn't burned them at all. All seemed well aside from the mess on the floor. "I'm sorry, baby. I shoulda said somethin."

They had been silent during the time it took for him to make sure they were fine and when his eyes finally rose to meet their's, he saw the pensive look in their eyes as they took in his apperance.

"A long day, huh?" they questioned as their hand rose to his jaw to turn his face this way and that, examining the bruising along his jawline.

He knew he should've told them what had happened when they were on the phone, they always got so worried when he ran into trouble.

"I didn't want to worry you."

They hadn't seen his smaller form that many times, probably the reason his presence had startled them so much, but each time they did that same look would come across their face. His smaller form had become synonymous with hospital visits and doctors spewing jargon they didn't really know but understanding enough to know he was in a bad way. His smaller form meant something bad had happened and he could've been taken away from them. He didn't want them to have to wrestle with those thoughts alone and over the phone without seeing him in person where they could take in his condition for themselves and not be left guessing to how bad things might have gotten.

His eyes avoided theirs, choosing instead to stare at the food scattered about the floor. A shame really, they had made a stir fry and now it's gone to waste.

"I know," they sighed, they turned his head back towards them and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

It was always a novel experience kissing them in this form, their lips felt just as soft and tasted just as sweet as they normally did, something about it was just different. He really had no other word to describe it, it wasn't strange or bad by any means and in many ways it was the same as before but just...different.

He had been so lost in relearning the contours of their lips for what had felt like for hours, in reality it had only been a few moments, that he hadn't notice them start to move out of his hold until they had broken the kiss and moved away. As they moved to find the broom to sweep up the mess, Taishiro had shaken himself out of his daze and went to go about picking up the pan and moving it to the sink to be washed later - preferably after he got some time to relax with his s/o.

"I don't want you to have to feel like you can't tell me things," they said as they made their entrance back into the kitchen, broom and dustpan in hand.

"It's not like that -," he began to insist but was quickly silenced by the look they shot his way.

"I know you worry that I worry, but not telling me stuff ain't gunna make me stop," sweeping up the mess they tossed the food in the waste bin and turned to face him.

"Yeah, I know," Taishiro sighed, and he had known that keeping it a secret would make them stress more. He had naively thought if he could prolong the time between them not knowing and them knowing it wouldn't have made them as concerned. A ridiculous rational however well intentioned.

"I'll be better about it," he said as he slid up next to them and wrapped his arms around their waist.

They gave a soft hum in acknowledgment of his promise as they moved to be closer to him.

"I think I know a way to make it up to you," he said coyly between placing kisses on their neck. They tilted his head to give him better access and their hands traveled up his now toned biceps to rest in his hair.

"Oh?" They sighed, obviously distracted, and he couldn't fight back the smile that broke across his lips at their reaction to his ministrations.

"Mhmm, I got some time off to recover," he bagan, his lips trailing lower to their decalotage, "so ,if you're so inclined, you could take the time off and spend a day or two with me."

Their snort of laughter caused him to move back so he could see their reaction to his proposal.

"Funny," they said with a roll of their eyes as they fought back a fond smile, "that sounds more like you wanting me to keep you entertained so you don't go stir crazy cooped up here."

"Maybe just a bit," he admitted with a grin on his face as well.

"I have a few sick days I'm not using," they said with a dramatic sigh, "I suppose i could work something out."

"Oh, you suppose?" He said as his fingers began to run up their sides in retaliation to their flippant words. They gave half hearted attempts at trying to fight him off as their laughter filled the room at his tickling.

It wasn't long before their laughter was interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. His face flushed a little in embarrassment, he had had some food at the hospital but not nearly enough to replace the fat he had lost.

"Hmm, well first thing first," they said maneuvering themselves out of his arms, " Let's get you fed."

"Oh can just order something if that would be easier," Taishiro started, "you already spent time cookin somethin and-"

"Oh, I made takoyaki too," they said as they pulled out a plate piled high with the treat, how he had missed that when he walked in he wasn't sure. "I had just wanted us to have an actual mean but I suppose this'll do."

He knew how much they hated making the food. They enjoyed the product but the production of it, making the batter and the process of cooking it, was always so messy. They really were too good to him.

The rest of the night had been spent with his s/o curled up into his side, it was a bit different to how it felt to have them in his arms in his bigger form but no less delightful. It was as if his senses were focused entirely on them. Their soft touches and sweet kisses had been downright intoxicating and the soft scent of sandalwood and lavender that seemed to constantly surround them pervaded his senses until they were all that was left. And he really wouldn't have it any other way. Seeing the way their eyes shone and hearing their lilting laughter, Taishiro was reminded why exactly he took on such dangerous work even if it meant that seeing him in a broken state would cause them grief.

Even though their pain hurt him as if it was his own, he wanted to always be able to come home to this smile and the warm comfort of their embrace. He'd do anything to make sure they'd continue to smile and laugh as freely as they did when it was just the two of them enjoying each other's company.


End file.
